The Crossroads
by AvalonAri
Summary: AU OOC This is a cross with Harry Potter & FullMetal Alchemist. Pairings EdXHarry slash. They each meet with one another in a strange, foreign place & need comfort from their angsty pasts. RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. Kind of PWP?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fic so please R&R! Don't be too harsh...heh**

**The Crossroads**

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day when it happened which couldn't of been better for the people who were out and about, not knowing that today would change their lives forever. The people who are out and about come from to similar yet hugely different worlds. Only today their worlds would collide and only today could such a thing happen. Oddly enough, the small dirt roads that formed the crossroads were called Alkamee and Majick.

Edward and Alphonse Elric were walking behind their childhood friend Winry Rockbell. Al was still sadly a suit of armor with his spirit attached and Ed still had his auto mail. On this day they could hardly dwell on the past as nothing but an empty expanse of nature stretched before them. One person in the small group was not enjoying herself in the slightest. The dirt was beginning to drive Winry mad as they'd seen nothing but dirt for the last few days. Winry brushed her blond hair out of her face and walked back to the two brothers who were laughing at something they obviously thought funny.

"What's so funny back there? Here I am, lost in the country with two immature boys...yes, that's right, _boys_, not men, who don't know how to read a map, how to ask for directions or even how to erect a tent! It's hopeless!" She ranted, cheeks puffed out in indignation.

Ed shook his head and laughed even harder. "I'm sorry, Winry but we were just laughing at how you got us kicked out of the last inn we stopped at!" Al was holding his 'ribs' at what Ed had just said but stopped laughing when Winry took his helmet off. "Winry! What was that for? Give it back!" Al whined, "I didn't just say that!"

Ed was still laughing even though Winry smacked him, too. "I took your helmet, Al, because you didn't shut him up!" Winry dropped the helmet and walked ahead. She stopped suddenly in the middle of the crossroads then stooped down and examined the dirt. "That's funny..Ed, Al, come look at this."

The boys hurried to her side and looked at the dirt. "What? There's nothing to look at." Ed turned his head, and then felt a pull on his braid. "Open your eyes a little more then, lamebrain. Looks like someone marked this place." Winry looked up and down the two roads that formed the intersection then back to the 'X' that was smack dab in the middle.

"Are these roads even marked on the map?" Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out a torn map that had been consulted at least ten thousand times in the last three days. "Let's see...look, here at the corner of the map." Al and Winry leaned closer to Ed and looked over his shoulder.

Edward squinted his eyes and read aloud the words, "These are the crossroads of Alkamee and Majick." And then everything went black.

**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time:**

* * *

"Hermione, do hurry up!" Yelled a tall, gawky, red-haired teen whose face was flushed from the heat.

"I _am_ hurrying, Ronald!" The bushy haired girl yelled back, a scowl on her rather pretty face.

"Oh, do stop the bickering already," said a raven-haired boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead who was rubbing his temple, impatient and getting tired.

"Sorry, Harry, but Ronald's gotten us lost again." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I kinda figured that out already but you two fighting isn't going to help matters any. Do you even know where we are?" Harry glared at Ron and Hermione only to have his glare returned by two pairs of angry eyes.

"Yeah..I think I know where we are..." Ron sounded like he thought just the opposite but he still gave it a try. "We're 7 miles northeast of the nearest village."

"Oh, Ron, we're in the middle of nowhere!" Hermione snatched the map from Ron's hands and consulted it. "Well, we have to reach a landmark or something because this map looks outdated."

"Let's keep walking then by all means." Ronald pushed passed Hermione and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, mate?" Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why don't we just talk the Knight Bus?" Ron blushed as he asked those words, already knowing the answer. "We are not taking that horrendous vehicle, Ron!" Hermione hated that damn triple-decker. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Hermione said, "Look. There's a crossroads. Look at the map. Perhaps it will finally tell us where we are."

Harry looked at the old map and whispered, "Look at this corner here." His two friends looked over his shoulder and Harry read the words that were fading from the parchment, "These are the crossroads of Alkamee and Majick." And then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: By the way, Ed is about 17, as is Harry, Ron and Hermione, though that doesn't matter.**

**Revised: 11/2010**


	2. Waking Up and Going Back to Bed

**The Crossroads**

**Waking Up and Going Back to Bed**

Edward Elric woke up and looked around, his amber eyes wide with shock. '_What happened?_' He thought. '_We were looking at the map and then Al, Winry, and me--'_

"Al!" Ed shouted as he sat upright. "Where's Al? And Winry?"

Ed looked around the room he was in a second time and took in his surroundings. He was in an old-fashioned room, in a bed that had curtains hanging around it. There was a door to the left of the bed, and one at the front. Ed stood up and walked to the first door, reaching out for the handle. His hand stopped in the air, and he saw that his arm wasn't auto mail. It was _**his**_ arm. He reached down and felt his leg. That was flesh and bone again, too. Smiling, Ed turned the door knob, but the door was locked. Shrugging, he walked to the second door.

Edward opened the door slowly, and walked into the corridor, shutting the door behind him. This corridor had many doorways, and only led in one direction. '_I guess I'm gonna have to walk forward. I have to make sure Al and Winry are okay._' The floor of the hallway had weird designs that vaguely reminded Ed of transmutation circles. Ed sighed and started walking.

"AL! WINRY! ANYBODY!?" Ed yelled as he walked through the hallway. Try as he might, Ed couldn't control the growing panic as the minutes ticked by. Frantic, he broke into a jog, still shouting for his brother and best friend.

A movement behind him made him come to a halt. Ed stood very still, hoping that alchemy would help him if he need it. He couldn't transform his arm anymore. He sure hoped it would work. Clapping his hands, he spun around, ready to face a culprit. He stood stunned as he saw no one there. _'Maybe I'm just paranoid.'_ He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he knew someone was watching.

Without turning, he yelled, "Whoever's there, show yourself, I'm an alchemist!" Ed was about to turn around again, when he felt something being pressed into his back. A male voice growled into his ear.

"Turn around, slowly."

- - - - -

Harry Potter woke up in a room similar to his dormitory in Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts. The bed he was in had four-poster hangings, and the room had only one door, slightly to the right. The room itself seemed old, and a bit musty. Harry realized he was not wearing his glasses as he rubbed his face, trying to wake himself more. The strange thing is that he didn't seem to need his glasses, for he could see perfectly. He shrugged and walked to the mirror, where he received quite a shock. His famous lightning-shaped scar was gone. Like it had never been there. And his hair was tidy. It was neat. It was never neat.

Thinking he was crazy, Harry reached into his back pocket for his wand, which he carried around everywhere. But, it was not there. Harry searched all his pockets, there was only four of them, then checked the dresser that was beneath the mirror, and checked the drawers of it. He searched his pockets again, and then walked back to the bed. He fluffed the covers of the bed, and heard a soft thud as something fell to the floor. He looked to the floor and saw his glasses. He bent over to pick them up, and glanced under the bed. He smiled to himself, and reached to get his wand, while with the other hand, finally picking up his glasses.

He straightened up, and a thought hit him. _'Where's Ron and Hermione? Wait, how did I even get here? Didn't I have a map?'_

Harry looked around the room and walked over to the bed. He lifted the pillow and sure enough, there was the map. Curiously, the map was blank, except for a jagged line starting at the top right corner and running diagonal until it stopped, right where the map was torn. The line was simply labeled 'Majick'.

'_That must be one of the roads that intersected at the crossroads. What was the name of the other, though? Al..Alcam? Oh, I don't remember.'_

"Better find Ron and Hermione," Harry said aloud.

Harry opened the door silently and looked into the hallway. He saw a blonde, rather short boy. The boy was saying something, but Harry couldn't hear. Harry closed the door quickly when the boy stopped. Harry listened for a few seconds, then opened the door and stepped out of the room.

He heard the boy shout, "Whoever's there, show yourself, I'm an alchemist!"

The boy's tone was commanding, as if he was used to getting his way. Harry thought he looked a little young to be an alchemist, but went and stood behind the boy, and lifted his wand, shoving it into the boy's back.

Gathering his courage, he whispered, "Turn around slowly."

- - - - -

Edward did as the voice ordered, but still held himself ready to attack, if necessary. He looked at the boy that had been behind him, and hated him already for being much taller than himself. Ed noticed that the teen had on a tight black shirt that showed off a sculpted abdomen, toned biceps and broad shoulders. The blue jeans were almost as tight, and Ed felt heat rising to his face as the boy still stood there, not saying anything, but just staring at Ed. Edward thought it strange that this guy had a long stick in his hand, holding it like he was going to hit Ed with it.

Harry kept his wand out in front of him, should this kid try anything. Harry noticed the boy's eyes were a soft, golden, honey color. He had never seen such a color in a person's eyes before. The only other unusual color eyes that Harry had seen were Voldemort's red ones. The eyes of this guy had him awestruck. Harry stood there gaping at the short kid, losing himself in the depths of those haunting eyes.

"Who are you, and where am I?" The boy asked in a rough tone, and jolted Harry from his daydreams.

_'This boy doesn't know who I am? Finally I'm treated like a normal person, without that damn scar.'_

"My name is Harry Potter, and, like you, I have no idea where I am. I just woke up in this place." Harry looked around and gestured with his hand. "Who are you, anyway?"

Ed thought it a bit odd that this Harry fellow didn't know him, but then thought, _'Oh, no one ever recognizes me anyway.'_

"My name is Edward Elric. I am the Full Metal Alchemist." Edward thrust out his chest proudly, jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb. "What's so funny?!?" Ed shouted, as Harry doubled up, clutching his ribs as he roared in laughter.

Harry took several breaths to calm himself down, looked at Ed, and began to laugh again, still holding his ribs, though now he was standing straight.

"I said, 'What's so goddamn FUNNY?!?" Ed glared at Harry, scowling.

Harry finally stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, I just thought it was funny that you're so young, yet you act so proud, and now I see you acting tough." Harry lightly chuckled, but stopped when he saw Ed's face, which was red with barely suppressed fury.

"I AM NOT YOUNG!" Ed exploded. "I have probably been through a lot worse than you!" Harry stood dumbfounded as this short blonde ranted. Harry highly doubted that Ed has been through worse. Harry barely heard a word as Ed ranted and raved, but he did catch a few phrases, and what he did hear was depressing.

Harry heard something like, "Had to become a dog of the military...damn Mustang...Almost died that day... barely escaped with my life...Miss our mom...Al..my brother, stuck as a suit of armor...no body...All my fault..I shoulda known..."

By this point, Ed looked ready to cry, though not one tear fell. Ed stopped talking and looked at his feet, some of his hair loose from his braid, his fists shaking as Ed held in his tears. Harry felt his heart go out to this guy, and put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

Ed felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't look up. He heard Harry say, "You think that's bad? Well, let me tell you something.." After that he hardly heard anything, though he did hear a bit of what was being said.

"..murdered my parents, I was very young...Treated worse than dirt, as if I was a disease...Got in trouble for the weirdest things...Almost every year, I've almost died...My godfather gone, Headmaster dead...Only place I ever felt wanted..." Harry felt tears coming to his own eyes, and turned away from Ed.

Ed felt Harry's hand leave his shoulder. He began to pity this guy. Maybe they both had terrible lives, yet they both pulled through, though it sounded like they both knew what being on the brink of death felt like. Both without parents, both always losing people they couldn't save, both barely surviving ordeal after ordeal.

Ed turned Harry around. Harry looked at Ed, and saw that he didn't look old at all. His face held a pained look, and Harry knew that his own face held a look so similar to Edward's. Harry felt like he was seeing a new Ed, and Harry quickly took in what Ed really looked like, Harry looked at the man behind the boy. Ed's black tank top fit his torso snuggly, displaying chest muscles, and well-tanned arms, also firm biceps. Ed's jeans were black, too, and looked really tight. Harry's gaze drifted back up to Ed's face, and that look of anguish and pity in Ed's eyes made Harry feel like he had to do something to stop Edward from feeling that.

Edward saw Harry look at him, pausing first on his chest, then down to his lower body, and then slowly shifting his gaze back up to Ed's face. Edward felt his own pain as he looked into Harry's eyes. This guy had felt almost exactly what Ed had felt, losing parents, losing people so very close to them. Ed looked into Harry's eyes, and noticed that they were green. Not just any green, but vivid, emerald green. Such beautiful, beautiful eyes.

Harry looked at Ed, then turned around, and opened the door to the room he had woken up in, which was just feet away. "Come in," Harry said. Ed followed wordlessly, tears now streaming down his face, though not a sound escaped from his lips. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, Ed sat a few feet away. For a few moments, they said nothing, both absorbed in their own thoughts, thinking back on the past, their memories of pain, suffering, and loss. They locked eyes again, and both needed something to forget, to just forget, if only for a day.

Thoughts flew from each of their minds, only instincts telling them to ease the other's pain. Still looking deeply into the other's eyes, they stood up, and moved toward the other. Harry then lifted his hand and caressed Ed's cheek, stroking with his thumb, down to Ed's jawline, then to his lips. Edward lifted an arm and, placing his hand on Harry's neck, pulled Harry's face closer, and pressed his lips to Harry's.

- - - - -

**A/N: I made this one chap instead of two. SLASH STRAIGHT AHEAD.**

- - - - -

Harry felt his jeans tighten as Ed pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle, just a soft brush of lips. They pulled away and looked at each other wondering why they felt this way, for it was a feeling neither of them had experienced.

_'This is a guy...' Harry thought. 'But I need to comfort him, and I need him, too, to forget...'_

_'It's a guy...but I have to ease his pain. I need him to help me forget, if only for a moment.' Ed thought._

Their minds decided, Harry kissed Ed, this time urgently. Ed's tongue licked Harry's lips begging for entrance. Harry parted his lips allowing Ed to claim his mouth and in return Harry roamed Ed's moist cavern, wrestling Ed's tongue for dominance. Ed pulled away and chuckled, then briefly kissed Harry's jawline, moving down to his neck.

Ed felt his pants getting tighter and was sure Harry's pants were doing the same thing. Harry reached behind Ed to get his hair out of the braid. Ed felt Harry take out his braid and reached up to Harry's hair and mussed it up, now kissing Harry's throat. He heard Harry mew slightly and felt himself get harder.

Harry's hands snaked their way under Edward's shirt and he felt Ed's chiseled torso. Harry grasped the end of Ed's tank top and started to work it up. Ed pulled away and pulled his top over his head and threw it on the floor. Harry leaned his body against Ed and gently pushed him back onto the bed. Ed started removing Harry's shirt while Harry's hands were stroking Ed's chest and Harry's lips found Ed's mouth.

They pulled away again and Ed just couldn't get Harry's shirt off. Frustrated, he just ripped it. Harry felt himself harden at the blonde's urgency and pressed his body against Ed's. Ed moaned as Harry's hands found their way to Edward's jeans. Harry unzipped Ed's pants, while Ed was doing the same to Harry's. Soon, they were both naked, lying against each other.

Harry pressed his arousal against Ed's thigh, to show how much he wanted Ed. Ed moaned and lifted his head, his tongue caressing Harry's left nipple, hardening it. He suckled it and with one of his hands, played with the other nipple, receiving a soft mew from Harry. With his other hand, Ed stroked Harry's penis, enjoying the sound Harry emitted. Harry had his hands on Ed's body moving them anywhere and everywhere. Harry couldn't take it anymore, his manhood was throbbing and he wanted release.

He pushed Ed down softly and started leaving a trail of kisses down Edward's body. Whenever he reached a sensitive spot, he smiled and continued. To Ed, Harry was going too slow. He tried to push Harry's head down but Harry held him back. "Just wait, Ed. Just wait." Ed groaned but Harry didn't mind. He wouldn't be groaning in a bit. Harry finally reached Ed's erection and slowly licked the head, teasing Ed, who moaned softly and reached his fingers down to entwine them in Harry's hair. Ed moaned loudly as Harry engulfed him in his mouth and slowly started setting a rhythm. He started slow, then gradually picked up speed, Ed trying to thrust into Harry's mouth but Harry held his hips down firmly, but gently.

"Har...harry...uunnhh...ple...please...oh..Harry..." Ed's moans were growing louder.

Harry went faster, feeling Ed drawing nearer. Harry let go of Ed's hips and Ed thrust into Harry's mouth, panting hard and finally releasing into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed all of the saltiness that was Ed and looked up at Ed's face, smiling.

Sweat now beaded Edward's body, making him all the more beautiful, his hair sticking to him. Harry moved up, onto Ed's body and pulled him into a passionate embrace, roughly pressing their lips together and wrestling their tongues together. Ed tasted himself and smiled. Harry pulled away and put three fingers into Ed's mouth. Ed didn't question Harry but started sucking on Harry's fingers.

"That's it, Ed. Make them nice and wet." Ed sucked harder and was disappointed when Harry withdrew his fingers. He placed Edward's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself between Ed's legs. With one arm, he pulled Ed to him and kissed him as he inserted one finger into Ed's tight entrance. Ed groaned in pain and discomfort but the kiss muffled it.

"This is going to hurt a bit. If you want me to stop, I will. Just relax." Harry didn't know how he knew this, he just did.

Ed nodded and Harry leaned forward to kiss him again. Pumping his finger in Edward's ass, he inserted another finger. Ed again groaned and Harry picked up the pace, scissoring his fingers. Harry entered a third digit and Ed groaned, but not as loud as before. Harry withdrew his fingers and repositioned himself.

"Remember, relax. It's only going to hurt for a little bit." Ed didn't say anything, but nodded and kissed Harry again.

Harry slowly entered Edward and felt Ed tighten. "Relax..." Rubbing Ed's cock, which had hardened again, Harry pushed himself deeper into Ed. Ed grit his teeth, wanting Harry to stop but still trusting Harry and still wanting him to continue. Harry pulled back, then pushed forward again. Harry then stopped and looked at Ed. His face showed pain but his eyes held only desire. Ed saw the lust in Harry's eyes and knew that Harry couldn't hold back much longer.

"Move already, would you?" Ed saw Harry smile, then felt a small burst of pleasure pulse through his body as Harry thrust again.

Harry saw that smile and knew that he had found Ed's sweet spot. Harry pulled back and rammed back in, a little harder than he intended, but heard Edward moan and Harry kept hitting that spot, creating a rhythm that Ed matched with his hips. Soon, Ed was moaning, feeling too much pleasure to speak, though he did call out Harry's name more than once. Every time Harry heard his name, he went faster, working up a sweat and feeling wave after wave of blinding passion.

Harry tried to hold himself, but knew he wasn't going to last for much longer. He stroked Ed's penis, matching the movements with his cock pumping in and out of Ed. Ed released again, spraying his seed onto Harry's rock hard chest. As he ejaculated, he yelled out his lover's name. This was too much for Harry, who quickly cummed into Ed, moaning," Edward..ohhh...Ed!" Ed felt Harry fill him and then felt Harry pull himself out of Ed slowly. Harry pulled himself up next to Edward and kissed him on the forehead, brushing his hair out of his face.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace, their troubles, and their friends, forgotten for one night of pleasure. Harry forgot of his cruel background, forgot that he would either kill the Dark Lord, or be killed by him. And Ed forgot about his tragic past of almost losing his brother, of losing his childhood in just a few moments. One night of passion, with someone who knew what pain was, who knew what sacrifice was, for all their years of suffering. It hardly seemed fair but the passion and pleasure were worth the wait. But it was not to last.

**- - - - -**

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter...my first slash...::tear::...anyway, R&R plz.**


	3. Reality and Truth

**The Crossroads**

**Reality and Truth**

**A/N: Last Chapter, I believe...anyway..Read and review plz.**

- - - - -

Ed awoke and groggily sat up. _'Where's Harry?'_ he thought. _'Oh, no. Where am I?'_

"Brother?"

Edward jumped and looked to the right of him. Sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in, was Winry and standing beside her was Alphonse.

"Al! Winry! Where have you guys been? I've been looking for you everywhere." Ed was about to ask about Harry, but then thought that perhaps they didn't know him.

"What do you mean, Ed? We've been here this entire time since you blacked out yesterday. Al had to carry you here." Winry had a look of pity and concern on her face that Ed found rather annoying.

"What do _**you**_ mean, Winry? I blacked out?" Ed was getting flustered. _'Was it all a dream? No, it can't be. It was too real.'_

"Are you okay, Brother?" Even though Al couldn't make a face, Ed could of sworn his helmet held an emotion of concern and worry.

"I'm okay, Al. I must of had a dream..." Ed wearily slumped back onto the pillows and draped his auto-mail arm lazily over his eyes. _'Yep. A dream. My arm will never be normal, nor my leg. Oh, Al..I am so sorry.'_

"Are you sure you're okay brother?" Al repeated.

"Yes, Al. I'm fine. Hey, where are we anyway?"

"In 'The Crossroads of the Worlds' inn, just off of Majick Road." Winry answered, biting her lip.

"Stay here. I want to talk to the landlord about this place."

Winry and Alphonse looked at each other, but didn't say a thing when Ed pulled on his shoes and left the room.

- - - - -

Harry woke to sunlight in his face. His eyes not open, he tried to catch the last few strands of happiness that he had felt the night before, with the short, blonde man, not kid. He smiled into the pillow he was clutching to his chest.

"You all right, mate?" Ronald Weasley's blurry face came into view as Harry sat up quickly.

"Ron? Where's Hermione? How did you get here?" Harry was a tad confused and he hated to be confused, if only just a little.

"Relax, Harry." Harry had been breathing heavily and looking around, panic the only expression on his face. "Hermione went to the town just down Alkamee Road."

"Where are we now?"

"Just at this old inn, uncannily called 'The Crossroads of the Worlds'. Weird, huh?"

Harry sat there dumbfounded. Is that what those words had done? Were they an incantation that had sent him into another world he wasn't even aware of? Harry started searching his bed covers for something.

"Looking for these?" Ron held out Harry's glasses and Harry put them on, his fingers trailing down his scar, which was prickling now.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Where did you say Hermione went?"

"Just down the road."

"Well, let's go find her. I need to ask her something." Harry pushed himself out of bed and pulled Ron through the door after pulling his sneakers on hastily. Ron didn't question, he just looked at Harry and allowed himself to be steered through the door.

**A/N: Two chapters have been made into one again.**

**Original A/N for the chapter: Sorry for the long wait fireyhell, been a bit busy lately. Thx 4 the review and hope you like this conclusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, nor Harry Potter, or any of the characters from those series and I am not gaining a profit for writing this story. It is just for shits and giggles. (I do not own that expression either. -tear-) Anyway, back to the story!**

- - - - -

Winry and Al followed at a distance as Edward bolted downstairs as fast as he could go without tripping. Winry and Al exchanged a glance and picked up the pace.

"Where is that damn landlord??" Ed yelled as he reached the bar. He pounded on the bar with his auto mail arm and yelled, "Is there anybody in this god forsaken inn? Landlord!! Bartender!! Hello??" After several minutes of hollering and yammering, a short, dumpy type of man came out of a back room, his hat askew and still in his nightclothes.

"Okay, okay, young feller, what's all this blabbing and shouting about?" The man yawned widely, scratching his chin with one hand and stretching the other.

"What took you so long? Oh, never mind that. Do you know anything about those crossroads that we traveled to? I said something out loud and then I blacked out. What...the...hell..happened?" Ed was fighting the urge to strike this man, who stood with an impassive expression on his face.

"Follow me, young man. This is not for the ears of those who did not experience what you have."

Ed looked at the landlord questioningly, but the man just turned around and led Edward to another room. "I'll be back in a little bit. Just wait for me." Edward looked at Al and Winry, then followed the man. "You may call me Nicholas. Or Nick. But do not tell others my name," the man said in a husky whisper. Once the door was closed, Nick sat down and motioned for Ed to sit opposite him. Edward warily sat down and only then did Nicholas speak again.

"Okay, Edward. Tell me how you came to be at those crossroads, what you said and what happened after you spoke."

_How does this...this..Nick, know my name?_ Thought Ed. _Perhaps he heard my name._ Ed began his story, of how he had traveled down Majick Road, looking for a place to sleep for a night because Winry, Al and him couldn't find a place to stay for the day. Next he told of looking at the map, then saying what the map read. Here, Nick interrupted and asked, "Do you recall what these words were?" To which Ed answered, "I don't remember, but I think that it said, 'These are the crossroads of Alkamee and Majick.' Something like that."

"I see," said Nick. "I believe that was a spell...an incantation of sorts. Some old magic always lingers near crossroads. This Inn itself is old. Very old. Some people can sense the magic in these parts."

"Magic? There is no such thing as magic. There is only science and alchemy."

"Ed, that may be true in this world, but you know yourself that our world is not the only one. Continue your story and do not lie, do not skip anything and do not be embarrassed. I have heard many stories of what has happened at those crossroads." Nicholas leaned back and got comfortable.

"Okay, but it was really strange. You see, I had my arm and leg back. They were actual flesh and bone again." Ed continued his story, pausing here and there, backtracking once in a while when he got ahead of himself. When he got to the part where Harry had jammed him in the back with a long stick, Nick once again interrupted.

"Ed, don't you see?" When Edward continued to have a blank look on his face, Nick explained, "That was his wand. You use transmutation circles and he uses a wand and incantations. That was his weapon."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all." Nick chuckled a little at the stunned look on Ed's face.

Ed continued his story and blushed when he recalled that he cried in front of Harry and how he just gave himself to passion as the boy embraced him and made him feel clean and wanted. Thinking back, Ed realized that he didn't even worry about Alphonse or Winry. He told Nick of this and Nick took a while to answer.

"I told you there was magic in those crossroads. Part of that ancient magic allows people to live in the moment and forget their recent problems. It makes people relive their memories of anguish, then a great feeling of loneliness overtakes the person. It causes them to want to be comforted. Tell me more of what occurred."

Ed continued, not giving too much detail to what happened in the bedroom. But he told of how he didn't think, how he wanted that feeling more than ever. He then finished off, telling Nicholas of how they fell asleep together and how he woke up in this inn.

"Hmm..the magic wore off then. I am sorry my boy, for all the pain you must have had to relive, probably vividly. You now know why you appeared in that place, why you acted like you did and how you came to be back here. Any questions?"

"Of course I have questions old man! What was that place I was in? Why was Harry there, too? And just how did I get back here? And how do you know all of this? Will I ever--"

"Slow down, slow down. One question at a time! For answers, I will tell you that the place you woke up in, was a place that exists in both of your worlds. Harry was there because he must of said the incantation, too. You got back here simply because, as I said, the magic wore off and your friend and your brother brought you here when you collapsed. As for how I know all this, I told you, I have heard many stories in my day." Nick said this slowly, so Ed could comprehend it all. Ed closed his eyes and took all those answers in.

"Now you were going to ask me something else?" Nick inquired.

"What? I was?...Oh, yeah. Um..will I ever, like, you know..see Harry again?" Ed blushed furiously, but Nicholas just smiled.

"Only if you want to. I think I have an idea. Follow me." Ed once again followed Nick, still a bit wary. This time Ed was led through many doors, until at last, they came upon a dusty room with a single object in it. It was a mirror, a large mirror that covered half the wall.

"Forgive me. I haven't been back here for ages." Nick sneezed because of all the dust. -sniff-. "Anyway, this is called the mirror of Erised. If you look with your heart and you wish to see Harry, you will. I will leave you alone for a bit and I shall go to your friends. They are probably worrying." Nick left the room and Ed was now alone.

He went to the mirror and wondered if he should look upon it. Instead his eyes drifted up and he read the inscription above it.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi._

"What the hell does that mean?" Ed wondered aloud. His gaze drifted to the mirror itself. And he gasped.

- - - - -

Ron allowed Harry to guide him to the stairs, then both boys ran down them, with Harry in the lead, of course. Ron almost fell, but he just kept on running, wondering why on Earth Harry needed to speak with Hermione. They left the inn at breakneck speed and Harry suddenly stopped. Ron crashed into Harry, causing both of them to fall.

"What's your bloody problem mate?" panted Ron.

"Where is she??" shouted Harry.

"Are you looking for me, Harry?" Both boys whirled around and there was Hermione.

"Hermione, what do you know about this place?"

"Well, nothing, actually. It's not mentioned on any maps in any of my textbooks. Or in the books of that old inn that we came from. But there was this woman there, I believe Dante was her name. She owns that place. When I asked her about it, she said that these crossroads hold magic and that I wasn't the person who should be asking her questions." Hermione put on a proud face. "Like I need to know about this place from the likes of her, anyway. Hey, where are you going?"

Harry was once again, running, leaving his friends to choke on his dust. They hurried to keep up, both thinking that with Harry this is too often an occurrence, leaving them behind like this.

Harry got back to the inn in record time. He went inside and started yelling for this Dante person.

"Dante! Landlord! Anybody?? Dante?!?"

A young woman with short, shoulder-length black hair emerged from a door behind the bar.

"Hm. I see that you're finally awake. Follow me to have your questions answered."

Breathing heavily, Harry followed this woman, warily casting a look back at his friends. Both had similar looks of puzzlement, though Ron looked more bewildered. Harry shrugged and was led to the back room that this woman had entered through earlier.

"As you know, my name is Dante. I know who you are of course. Before you start to badger me with questions, I warn you, if you lie, I cannot be truthful with you."

So, like Edward Elric, Harry Potter told of the 'journey' his mind had embarked upon. He told of how he uttered some words, then how he blacked out and how he woke in a strange place and met a young man named Edward. They both disregarded their top priorities of finding their companions and both remembered the horrors that they had the misfortune to live.

He told of how he was compelled to comfort this person and he blushed horribly when he told Dante that they ended up sleeping together and he told how he woke up the next day to find himself in this weird place. While he was talking, Dante just listened, not interrupting at all, waiting for Harry to finish.

"Was it all a dream? And did I say an incantation?"

"No, it was very real. And yes, you did. But let me explain something. Edward was an alchemist from another world. It may sound hard to believe, but this inn is a kind of Gateway between many different dimensions. How people get here differs. Some perform rituals, others say certain words. Would you like to see this Ed again?" Dante looked at Harry with soft eyes, yet there was an unnatural gleam in them.

Harry looked away and mumbled a small 'kinda', to which Dante smiled and stood up.

"If you'll just follow me again."

She led Harry through a labyrinth of doors, left, right, right, straight, left, straight, right..Harry lost track. Finally, she stopped in front of a plain door. "I cannot follow you, so just go in and see with your heart."

She turned and left without another word. Harry cautiously opened the door. The room was dimly lit and the dust made him sneeze. In this tiny room was an extremely familiar object, though Harry had not seen it since his first year of Hogwarts.

'_No way_.' Harry thought. He went to stand in front of it and his gaze drifted upward to the inscription on the mirror.

_I show not your face, but your hearts desire._

_'What? It changed. The mirror changed. Is that what it's message was all along?' _Harry thought of Ed, the feisty little blonde. Grinning, he looked into the mirror and jumped.

- - - - -

They both stood, looking at each other. They pressed their hands against the mirror and they felt each other. Though both young men were strong, seeing each other brought them to tears. Ed's lips formed the word, "Hi," and Harry's answered back. Each saw the flaws of the other and both wanted to hold each other as they had once, which seemed so long ago.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay..but its finished!! And yes, Akira Muratake..its supposed to be Nicholas Flamel. Sorry is this conclusion is not what everyone expects, but i tried..-.-..i will update if people give me some ideas. Also..i might write an epilogue if u people would like and if i get reviews.**


End file.
